I will survive
by UltimaGamer117
Summary: A man from modern times is sent into the world of dark Souls with his knowledge of the game will he be able to change the fate of Lordran or will he do the generic linking of the fire or start of the Age of Dark


**Disclaimer** **I do not own Dark Souls no matter how much I wish I did. And yes I do realize that this will seam a lot like Dark Soul's Derp Edition but I have only gained inspiration from it.**

 **Northern Undead Asylum**

The cell was big with three large stone walls and a rusted metal door.

"I really need to get a better mattress I should not be waking up feeling like I fell asleep on a stone floor" the man in the cell groggily said as he woke from his slumber. "Wait where am I" he looked around the cell he resided in for a few seconds.

 ***Thump***

That is until a corpse fell from above. Upon looking up he saw an eerily familiar suit of armor staring down at him for a few seconds then the man in the armor turned around and walked away. The man in the cell stared at the hole in the roof for a few seconds then realization dawned on him. "God dame it God you know I would rather be in Halo!" he jokingly shouted to the sky to keep from panicking.

After calming down he searched the corpses body for the key to the door. After opening the door he walked past the two non hostile hollows he looked at himself to see what he wore. "All right i'm a pyromancer perfect". He then went to the courtyard and found the bonfire. "Alright I tend to think i'm a smart guy i'm sure that I could light you" after saying this he lifted his hand and concentrated on lighting the bonfire and then entered the room with the Asylum demon and just ran past it to the second bonfire. He saw an arrow fly at him and rolled into a cell with a dead hollow and a cracked round shield next to it. "Alrighty then I got a shield now I need a weapon" he concentrated on his hand and a ball of flame burst to life within his palm.

"Oh that's awesome" he ran out of the cell and blocked an arrow then grabbed the hollow with his flaming fist and held it's head so that it died quickly after killing the hollow he noticed a hand axe on the ground. "I wonder how the inventory works" He grabbed a satchel that hung on his back and put the axe in it it was deformed for a second then returned to it's original shape. "Well that answer that question"

He ran through the destroyed second floor for a second and came upon stair after starting to go up a boulder was pushed down them and he had to roll out of the way and fell down the stairs. "Dame you gravity why do you do this to me." After going back up the stairs he saw a hole where the boulder hit and went in to find a knight laying on a mound of rubble a light shined on him from a hole in the roof.

"...Oh... You're no hollow, eh? Thank goodness... I'm done for i'm afraid... i'll die soon, and lose my sanity ...I wish to ask something of you... You and I are both undead... you'll hear me out won't you?"

"Yes you saved me, hearing your last request is the least I could do."

"Regrettably, I have failed in my mission... But perhaps you can finish my guest for me... Their is an old saying in my family... Thou who art undead, art chosen... In thine exodus from the undead asylum, make pilgrimage to the land of the ancient lords... When thou rings the bell of awakening, the fate of the undead, thou shalt know. Well you know now... And I can die with hope in my heart... Oh, and one more thing... Take this. An Estus Flask, it's an undead favorite. Now I must bid you farewell... I would hate to harm you after death... So go now... And thank you.

The man took the Estus Flask from Oscar.

"Thank you for this gift my friend."

"No thank you, I am sorry that I cannot help you more than I already have."

The pyromancer started walking away when he remembered that Estus heals undead.

"Hey WAIT A MINUTE! You are not leaving me to fight that demon by myself" Rushing back to Oscar and lifting his helmet's visor and poured some estus down his throat. Dying or not his survival instincts kicked in and had him push to flask away.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm saving your life. Your welcome" The man gleefully said to Oscar

"Who are you?

"My name is... Mark. Mark of... Earthland. Destiny would have had you die here Oscar of Astora. But I have decided to do something about that.

"How do you know this?"

"I have been given the gift of foresight by the gods and this foresight has told me that you will die here. I wished to change that."

"How peculiar that the gods would send a prophet to me in my darkest hour."

"You may believe this is your darkest hour friend but trust me it is not things will get darker from here on out. I will explain to you later what that means but know we have a demon to kill and we must get to Lordran." After telling Oscar this he left the cell and walked up the stairs to find the hollow that pushed the boulder. After killing it they went through the door.

"Oscar behind this wall are three undead two of them have broken short swords and one of them have a bow we can bring the two with swords past the wall and kill them quickly then we can kill the archer." After saying this Mark walked up to the wall got the two hollow to notice him and went back to Oscar and they killed the two hollow after this they walked past the wall blocked an arrow and killed the archer.

"Past the fog wall is the demon but first in the room next to us is a hollow soldier with a good shield wait here for me." After saying this Mark entered the room with the hollow. The hollow noticed Mark and ran at him to attack. Mark parried the hollows attack and in a burst of light and heat made a fireball and killed the hollow. Taking the shield with him he walked back to Oscar.

Before walking through the fog wall Mark took out his hand axe so that and replaced his cracked round shield with a fireball. Upon going through the fog wall Mark immediately leaped onto the Asylum demons head and struck after he got of Oscar did the same after that the demon was close to death and Mark finished it off with a fireball. After the Asylum demon was dead they opened the door that the demon was guarding.

"Hey Oscar are you afraid of heights by chance?"

"Yes I am afraid of being high up in the air. Why?"

"Oh no reason." As they walked to the top of the hill a giant raven picked them up as Mark laughed and Oscar screamed bloody murder they made their way to Lordran.


End file.
